Through the Curtain of Smoke
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: "What about the rest?" Daryl called after him. "If you stay you'll get the rest," Merle yelled back smirking to himself as he saw the curtain rise. Daryl grumbled in his seat taking another mouthful of whiskey to calm his aggravation, looks like he would be staying for the show. AU story, Carol being loosely based on Jessica Rabbit as requested.
1. Chapter 1

The smoke swirled around the club creating a dream like haze, the smell of allure and sexual desire strong in the air.

Rich old men had poorer young women draped over their shoulders, whispering into their ear everything they wanted to hear. The men would smile and slip them some sort of money incentive, telling them to go get themselves a drink.

Daryl took it all in from his seat by the front of the stage and rolled his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette. This wasn't his usual scene but he'd agreed to come down to see an old friend, the owner of the club, his brother.

He felt a hard hand grasp his should and he flinched instinctively.

"Daryl," a voice boomed.

"Merle," Daryl greeted back as he took a seat across from him, taking a large swig from his whiskey.

"It's been too long," Merle stated, slamming his glass down onto the table, Daryl willing himself not to flinch at his loud movements.

Daryl nodded in agreement taking another puff of his cigarette, "nice place you got here."

Merle smirked smugly, "yeah brought the owner out just a couple months ago and now look at the place, the guy said he ain't ever seen it so busy; he came down last week to check it out."

"Looks like a pretty good investment," Daryl said taking a sip of his own whiskey.

"Damn straight," Merle chuckled, "dunno if I could of done it without this woman though."

"This woman?" Daryl questioned raising a brow.

"Yeah, the entertainer here, she's a real looker that's for sure, tried to get a piece of that myself but she wouldn't let me close, likes to keep it professional y'know? Anyway she brings them all in, reels the men in like a fish to a hook, I swear to god some of those dumbasses actually believe it. She helps occasionally on the business side of things too, making sure I'm still making a profit."

"Sounds like you hit the jackpot there," Daryl drawled not really interested for Merle's stories. The only reason he was here was to pick up the money Merle owed him and now Merle seemed to be raking it in Daryl was sure he'd be more than thrilled to oblige.

"Wait till you see her Daryl, she might just break your little heart," Merle said giving him a knowing look.

Daryl scoffed seeing no point to spend more time beating around the bush, "you be able to give me that money you owe tonight?"

Merle frowned at his brother pausing for a moment, "...sure thing lil brother, on one condition."

Daryl held back from rolling his eyes, of course there would be a catch, "sure," he sighed.

"Stay for the show, you never know, you might like what you see," Merle chuckled reaching into his back pocket throwing a couple hundred on the table before he walked off.

"What about the rest?" Daryl called after him.

"If you stay you'll get the rest," Merle yelled back smirking to himself as he saw the curtain rise.

Daryl grumbled in his seat taking another mouthful of whiskey to calm his aggravation, looks like he would be staying for the show.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation around him quickly hushed as the red curtain was drawn, Daryl's eyes straining into the darkness on the stage.  
He glanced around him seeing all of the men with eyes now forward, a few mouths slightly agape at the pitch black ahead of them.

He turned back just in time to see a figure emerge through the curtain of smoke.

She was a tall slender woman, just how Merle liked them, wearing a dress that looked like thousands of ruby grains merged together, made to hug her every curve. There was a large slit on the right side exposing most of her thigh, leaving very little to the imagination. Her soft auburn curls framed her face as they fell down her shoulders, complimenting her sparkling blue eyes that seemed to glisten through the darkness.

Daryl felt his throat go tight, Merle was right, she was a looker that was for damn sure.

He swallowed hard as through the darkness her eyes found his, her mouth twitching upwards just a fraction before she licked her lips and her eyes fell back forward.

Daryl shifted in his seat so he was facing her feeling his palms already start to sweat, he needed to get a hold on himself, one look should not make him feel this flustered.

A pool of light hit the stage where she was now stood, as the first note fell from her mouth Daryl was transfixed.

He restrained from letting his mouth fall slack like all the men around him, his eyes following her as she circled the front of the stage.

" _Get out of here, get me some money too_ ," she sang seductively leaning over to one of the men to the far left of him, gliding her fingers across his chest.

She went to the next man who was stood reaching out for her and blew him a kiss before pushing him back into his seat.

He drank her in as she slunk towards his direction, a dark smile coming across her face as her eyes found his again.

She could tell he was out of his comfort zone and that this was new to him, he was the only one in the room not hollering or whistling at her, she liked that.

She paced down the stairs and strutted slowly towards him, her hips swaying.

" _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_ " she purred through song, running a hand across his shoulders before standing next to him.

Daryl froze. He didn't know what to do, how to react, he sat there stiffly in his chair, pushing his desire to kiss her away as she leant towards him, her mouth barely inches from his. The sweet smell of her perfume entered his nose and he let out a little sigh, fighting his best efforts not to be turned on.

This is her job he told himself, do not lower yourself into becoming one of these leery men.

He tried not to make direct eye contact with her, hoping she'd just move on to the next man. To his surprise she persisted, chucking his chin up to face her, her glossy blue eyes boring into him.

As she looked at him though he swore he could see something more. Sure she was supposed to make men feel special, look at them lustfully, like they're the object of her desire, but the way she was staring intently at him, it was something else.

She continued to tease him, her nails gently scraping down his chest, down past his stomach, grasping abruptly as she got to his belt buckle.  
Her mouth quirked into a smile as Daryl inhaled a sharp breath, holding it as he looked down at her hand.

She pulled him up to his feet using the grip on his belt buckle and circled around him, her exposed thigh brushing against his crotch causing a twitch in his pants. She tapped his ass and ushered him to sit back down, his face now burning with heat.

The song began to come to end and she slowly draped her arm over him as she began to walk away. Her hand ran across the back of his neck as she leant down one last time, her mouth coming close to his ear.

"Breath sweetie," she whispered lowly causing Daryl to choke a little as he exhaled, not realizing he was still holding his breath.

" _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_ " she sang her last word elongated, lasting until she had walked to the back of the stage where the curtain dropped, the club filled with silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly men started hollering and cheering making Daryl jump in his seat, the men going back to their loud conversations.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, willing the heat away from his face. He had no doubt she was something else, he replayed the scene over and over in his head, unable to shake how absolutely beautiful she was. Why she was working for his brother was beyond him, his brother was no different to the leery men sat around him. From what he'd heard she could hold her own though, being able to turn Merle away and still be aloud to work for him must of meant she was earning him a lot of money. She had the men damn near eating out of the palm of her hand.

Carol laid on the couch in her dressing room, a glass of wine in one hand, a letter in the other, it wouldn't be long before Merle came knocking.

No sooner had she took a sip there was a loud knock before Merle continued to walk in, "alright princess."

"You know when you knock you're supposed to wait till I tell you that you can come in, one of these days I'm going to be half naked," she drawled rolling her eyes.

"That's the plan," Merle chuckled, "good show tonight, swear my brother's eyes nearly popped out of his damn head when he saw you come on."

She shot a glare up at him, "and which one was that?"

"You should know, you best near gave the boy a free fuckin' lap dance," Merle laughed, lighting a cigarette.

Carol's eyes grew wide, "that was not your brother," she gawked.

"Damn right it was, tell ya that's the most action he's ever gotten," Merle smirked taking a drag, "without payin' for it that is," he added.

Carol rolled her eyes again, typical Dixon's.

"You need any help with all," he gestured to the pile of letters on her dresser, "that?"

She shook her head taking another sip of her wine, "no I've got it."

Merle nodded offering her a cigarette.

She set her wine down and took it silently, lighting it then taking long drag.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving you to it, if you see my brother be sure to give him this," Merle said putting down a wad of money on her dresser.

"Merle why would I be seeing your brother again he-"

"Just be sure you do yeah?" Merle said cutting her off walking to the door, "night sweetheart."

***

Daryl couldn't take his mind off her, that figure, those eyes, her lips, everything oozed seductive. He knew he should stay away he did but the fact is he couldn't, he wanted to see her again. He could tell she knew this wasn't his usual scene and she damn played on that, she knew exactly what she was doing and she enjoyed every second of making him suffer.

Daryl's thoughts of the money Merle owed him was now long gone. He walked up the stairs to the door with the large 'STAFF ONLY' sign on it and pushed it open coming to a corridor with a series of doors.

There was only one door with a sign on.

'Carol Peletier'.

"This'll be the one," Daryl murmured to himself, pacing towards the door.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he brought his fist up the to the door and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol glanced at the door expecting Merle to walk in the room again. She rolled her eyes when he didn't open the door, guessing he was trying and make a point from their earlier conversation.

"Come in," she drawled, looking down at the paper work in front of her when the figure slowly opened the door and sheepishly walked it.

"What do you want Merle?" Carol asked before she looked up.

"Uh-" she heard a voice say that didn't sound like Merle's.

Her eyes shot upwards seeing his brother stood in her doorway awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," she said giving a slow half smirk.

"Please come in," she ushered, signaling a hand at him to shut the door.

He tried not to gawk at he, still in full outfit, though her heels now tucked under her dresser as she stretched out on the couch, revealing a garter through the slit in her dress.

He shut the door behind him, cursing silently to himself.

'N _ow what you dick?_ ' he thought to himself.

He shifted on his feet awkwardly, god he should of had another drink before this.

He swallowed his nerves before speaking, "I very much enjoyed your performance tonight."

She sipped on her wine before responding, trying to figure out if he was anything like his brother, "seemed like it," she purred her eyes flicking down to his crotch and then back up to his eyes.

Daryl felt the blood rush to his face, that 'twitch' in his pants had clearly been very obvious to her earlier.

He cleared his throat, "I- um- you're really very good," Daryl spat out.

"Thank you," she said smiling darkly at him, "I didn't realize you were Merle's brother."

Daryl raised his brows up quickly and sighed a little, "yeah unfortunately, he's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Carol watched him grimace.

"Don't I know it," she said flashing him a smile.

He let out a low chuckle, his nerves slowly starting to slip away.

"I'm presuming you're here for the rest of your money?" she asked when he showed no signs of speaking.

Daryl shot her a confused look, "Merle left you my money?"

Carol shot him back the same confused look now, "yeah I presumed he sent you my way, he told me to give it to you if I saw you."

Daryl took a moment to register, thinking back to their conversation earlier that evening.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath, Merle knew Daryl wouldn't be able to stay away after the performance Carol put on, smart bastard.

"Oh," Carol whispered knowingly, "he didn't send you here."

Daryl licked his dry lips as he glanced down briefly, "no, no he didn't."

Her smile grew now, her eyes remaining soft and seductive, "then why, may I ask, Mr Dixon, are you here?"

Daryl felt his palms sweat but tried to remain cool, "I came to ask you something about you're little performance earlier."

She swiveled forward, taking her feet off the arm of the chair and onto the floor.

She crossed her legs before she spoke again, raising a brow at him, "oh you did now, go ahead, ask away."

He hesitated.

"Why me?" he asked lowly, taking one step towards her, "Merle set you up to that?"

Carol shook her head, setting her wine and papers down, "Merle only told me after the show that you were brothers, looking at you I really wouldn't of put two and two together if I'm honest."

Daryl smirked at that, he was happy he wasn't constantly associated with his brother.

"Well then why?" he asked, his eyes running up and down her.

Carol's breath hitched a little, Daryl was extremely attractive, but a Dixon none the less. She knew what side jobs his brother had going on, she didn't want to be involved in that, especially if Daryl was involved, and judging from the amount of money on her dresser, he was.

"Because it's my job," Carol said standing slowly.

Daryl shook his head, "you were on me for practically the whole song, there had to be some reason behind that."

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Carol asked abruptly, turning her back to him to pour herself more wine.

"Very much so," Daryl murmured taking another step towards her, now barely inches away.

"Well then quit complaining and let it go," she said turning to face him again, gasping at the close proximity he now was to her.

"All I want to know is why," he whispered, a smile tugging on the side of his face at her reaction to his closeness.

Carol let out a small sigh, "you were the only one who wasn't pining after me okay? I found that interesting, in my line of work doesn't happen very often. Men come here to see me perform because they get some sort of kick out of it, your lack of reaction made me, curious, I wanted to see if I could get one out of you...clearly I did," she said her eyes trailing down to his crotch again, "had I known you were here on other matters and had I known you were a Dixon I would of refrained," she continued bluntly.

As she walked away from him he caught her wrist forcing her to turn back and face him, "what do you mean had you known I was a Dixon?"

She raised her brows at him and shot him a knowing look.

"Come on," he sighed, "I ain't nothin' like my brother, barely seen the guy over the year, I was here to pick up my money, nothin' else."

"Money for what?" she questioned outright, this would give him a chance to prove he wasn't his brother.

He paused for a moment but then proceeded to tell her, "bailin' him outta fuckin' jail, the man was in and out of there constantly a couple years ago, every couple a months I'd get a call asking for me to pay his bail, promising he'd pay me back as soon as he was on his feet."

Carol felt the tension in her shift realizing Daryl wasn't part of her brothers dodgy dealings.

She let out a sigh, glancing at Daryl's loose grip still on her wrist.

He let go, his eyes tracing over her body.

"Was there anything else?" Carol asked stepping toward him.

Daryl caught her eye and saw the same look she gave him during her stage act, he half smirked at her, "nope, just wanted to compliment how beautiful you look, not many women catch my eye like that, but you, you're really somethin' else."

She tried to hide a blush, she needed to get a hold of herself, men told her stuff like that all the time, just because it was coming from a ruggedly handsome Dixon didn't mean anything more.

"You're not too bad yourself," she purred stepping towards him.

' _Wow. Way to play that one off, what the fuck are you doing?_ ' she thought immediately after.

Daryl filled the last of the space between them and she felt her heart race. She could feel his body flush against hers, the hardness in his pants grazing against her inner thigh as she felt heat flow through her core. He hesitated, waiting for her to make the next move, making sure she consented to what was happening.

She responded arching her hips ever so slightly into him making him take sharp breath. She gave a dark smile as she pushed her chest into his, her hands sliding up his chest to the back of his neck. He snaked his hands around her waist his mouth tilting forwards stopping merely an inch from hers.

"Why thank you Miss Peletier," he purred, going to fill the last space between them before she spoke up.

"Actually it's Mrs Peletier."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl froze as he processed her words, she was fucking married

He released his grip on her waist immediately frowning at her as she chuckled at him.

"You're married?!" he exclaimed, Merle was going to get the shit for this he really was.

"I suppose so," she said softly shrugging her shoulders, "he's not on the scene now by any means."

"What does that mean?" Daryl asked, his body slowly edging away from hers.

"Last I knew he was in prison," she spoke casually, "that was over three years ago, he could be dead by now for all I know, I told him when he went in there that it was over, I wanted nothing to do with him."

"And yet your still married?" he questioned, his body movements pausing.

"There are," she paused trying to find the right word, "complications, he wouldn't be the most reasonable guy to divorce and I refuse to go see him in that prison, so until such times as he dies or they release him, I'll stick with the name."

"Daryl raised a brow at her, "so you are separated...technically?"

"Carol nodded, half smirking as Daryl advanced back towards her slowly.

"Why'd you scare me off like that woman?" he asked frowning, his fingers trailing down her arms.

She smiled up at him, "wanted to see what kind of man you were first, if you're a man who will go after any woman, married or not."

"Testing me already are we?" Daryl purred, his hands resting on her hips.

"Mm," Carol hummed looking up into his ocean blue eyes, "but at least you passed."

Daryl had had enough of games, his mouth hungrily reached out to hers, capturing it in such a way all the breath was knocked out of her. She inhaled sharply as his tongue danced against hers, creating a rhythmic motion as he grasped her hips tighter, pushing himself flush against her.

She smiled against his mouth as he felt his ever growing hardness against her thigh, her palms moving up to either side of his face, her fingernails scraping the back of his neck.

His hand slipped into the slit in her dress, running his fingertips up her smooth thigh till he reached her garter, tugging on it a little.

She could rapidly feel heat building in her everywhere, every touch from him burned, in a good way, a way that made her want to give herself fully to him. She had to regain control of the situation though, she wasn't the type of women to fuck someone on the first meeting, she kept reminding herself of this as she ground her hips against him.

He let out a groan, moving his mouth to her neck, pushing the material of her dress upwards, his thumbs hooking onto the band of her lacy underwear.

Carol's hands flew to his shoulders hard and pushed him back ever so slightly so she could slip out of his way.

The jerk movement made him jump and spin around to face her, now smoothing her dress back into place, breathing heavily.

She let her breathing steady before looking back up at him, her facial expression as cool as ever.

"Something you need to know about me Mr Dixon, I'm not one to screw on first meeting, or the second for that matter," she said in a formal tone, her eyes teasing.

Daryl nodded, "I understand Mrs Peletier, I would very much like to see you again though, if that's okay?" he asked, matching her tone.

"She paused for a moment before giving him a half smirk, "yes I think I'd like that very much."

"Alright, I suppose I'll be on my way then," he said walking towards the door, trying his best to keep his cool although that was the complete opposite of what he was feeling in that moment.

Carol made her way to the door and held it open for him, "don't forget your money now."

"Daryl glanced at the money on the dresser and shook his head, "I think it's best my brother doesn't know I was here this evening, don't you?"

"Carol nodded once in agreement as he stopped to place a hand on the door just above hers.

"Until next time Mrs Peletier," he said leaning down pressing his mouth urgently against hers.

Carol closed her eyes feeling everything around her sink into a haze as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, sucking on it gently before swiftly pulling away, gone by the time she had opened her eyes again.

Damn, she was going have trouble with this one...


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl got outside the club and stopped, running a hand through his hair. What the hell was he doing? He barely knew this woman and already infatuation had hit him bad. He needed her like he had never needed a woman before. The chemistry he felt between them was almost electric, her mouth was fire against his and he swallowed those flames only to match them with his own.

He would see her again, tomorrow, same time same place. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this though without Merle noticing, he supposed he'd go there and ask him about his money, since he never collected it the night before.

The less Merle knew the better, he obviously had an inkling that Daryl would go and see her after the show, hell he wouldn't of left the money with her if he didn't. He didn't like how predictable it made him seem though, not to Merle or to Carol, this wasn't him. This wasn't what he did but damn there was something about her, the way she presented herself, the sound of her voice, her piercing blue eyes, everything about her was mesmerizing.

She was like a siren calling to him and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to run to the call...

He pulled up outside the club at just before eleven, just before Carol was due to come on.

He had made more of an effort with his appearance to the previous evening, wearing tailored fitting black trousers, white shirt buttoned with a silky black tie and Italian leather shoes, his black blazer casually slung over his arm.

He saw no sign of Merle in the club when he got inside which was a relief, he ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks at the bar and while he was waiting, the show began.

He felt a lump rise in his throat as he heard her silky smooth voice fill the club, the curtain still drawn.

When the curtain opened it was like he was seeing her for the first time again, captivating him just as much as the first time he laid eyes on her.  
She was centered to the right side of the stage, closest to Daryl, her back pressed against the pillar framing the stage.

" _I could flirt with all the guys_ ," she sang, drawing out the last word, the smooth saxophone complimenting her along side, as she sank back against the white pillar, lowering herself closer to the male audience.

She raised herself back up, slowly and seductively, then paced across the stage, all eyes locked on those swaying hips of hers.

Tonights outfit of choice almost had Daryl drooling, this woman would be his demise he swore to god.

She wore black dress with a deep plunge at her chest, diamantes trimming the plunge. The dress was to the floor, tight fitting to her form until her waist where it flowed into a ripple of loose material. As she turned Daryl saw the dress cut off at the small of her back, leaving the creamy skin of her back completely exposed.

He choked a little on his drink at this as she twirled back around, walking down from the stage.

He took a quick moment to peel his eyes from her and scan the room. The men watched her intently, their eyes full of hope that she would come over to them and give them some one on one attention that they were clearly lacking in their lives. His eyes flicked up to the window above the club where he had been the night before. He felt his stomach twist into a knot as he saw a figure standing at the window.

Merle was already looking at Daryl, a devilish grin on his face as his gaze glanced over to Carol for a moment before looking back at him, holding a wad of cash in his hands. He turned away and went into the door behind him, her dressing room, before coming back out shooting his brother one last toothy grin.

If Merle didn't know Daryl was there last night he would certainly know he was there tonight. Sneaky fuck.

He let out a frustrated sigh before adverting his eyes back to Carol, who was still unaware of his presence.

" _Make them think they stand a chance, then refuse to see it through_ ," she sang as she stood in front of a man, her hands gripping his shoulders as she leant towards him.

Daryl felt twinge go through him, a twinge of jealousy? It couldn't possible be, he barely knew this woman, she wasn't his, he didn't get to be jealous. But it was becoming extremely clear as the show went on that jealous was exactly what he was feeling.

His grip around his drink gradually got tighter and tighter as she moved onto the next man and the next one before she was barely five feet from him.

" _And throw my life away on a dream that won't come true_ ," she sang as she twirled her finger through the back of an extremely attractive man's hair.

Almost as if she could feel his stare boring into the back of her head she spun around and he saw jump a little as he breath hitched. A smile whispered across his lips as he watched turn her full attention to him, her show mask back on.

She slunk towards him the same way she did the night before, " _I could hurt someone like me_ ," she purred, standing now directly in front of him, " _out of spite or jealousy._ "

As she drew out the last word she slid her arms around his neck, her body pressing against his arousal. He was finding it hard but he kept her eye, seeing straight through her mask by doing so. He was throwing her off, he knew that full well, she was expecting the same reaction as the night before, to make him flustered and embarrassed. Instead it now seemed the other way around as she was the first to break eye contact, her hands running down his torso, pressing into his hips as the song began to end.

" _But to cry in front of you_ ," she sang, her eyes now locked back with his as she backed away to the stage, running her fingertips across the incredibly-good-looking-sharp-dressed man's chest she had previously been singing to.

Daryl's jaw locked a little and she ever so slightly cocked a brow at him.

" _That's the worst thing I could do_ ," she drawled out the last word again as she walked to the back of the stage, the curtain dropping.

Daryl rolled his shoulder back as men went into rounds of hollering and applause. He debated whether he should go back and see her again. He really couldn't be that jealous, this was her job, but it still bothered him, especially when the guys she was seducing were rich, up and coming, handsome, younger business men. She had to be doing it to taunt him, to get some kind of reaction, she was looking right in his eye when she did it.

Fuck it. Fuck Merle, fuck her husband, fuck stupidly rich business man, fuck them all, he said he wanted to see her again and he was.

This thought had barely left his mind before he was up the stairs and outside Carol's dressing room.


	6. Chapter 6

He got there before even she did, letting himself in and getting comfortable on her swiveling dressing room chair. He swiveled it around to face away from the door and towards her mirror. Random items were strewn across her table, a red lipstick with a missing lid, various perfumes, powders and other makeup crap Daryl couldn't make out and to the far left and unopened pile of letters.

 _Must be from her many admirers_ , Daryl thought snorting to himself.

Curiosity getting the better of him he picked them up, flicking through them frowning as he got further through the pile. All of them were from the same person, scruffy almost illegible handwriting with just the word Carol on the front.

Did she have a stalker? Why were they all unopened? Was Merle aware of this? Were there more letters?  
Before he had a chance to look for more letters the door behind him opened causing him to throw the letters down.

Daryl immediately followed up by turning in the chair to face her a grin shadowing his face as she took a sharp breath.

"What are you doing here?" Carol hissed rolling her eyes.

"Wanted to see ya'," Daryl said genuinely a one sided smile forming on his face.

"You can't be here," she spoke urgently, trying to usher him out of the chair.

"Why not?" Daryl questioned, concerned by her panicked tone.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Carol said running a hand through her hair.

"Well what if I do?" he asked standing up pacing slowly towards her.

"Well you can't," she said abruptly, leaning away from him.

Daryl somered, "everything okay?"

"Yes, it's, it's fine," Carol said, her tone softening.

"You in some kind of trouble?" Daryl persisted.

"No no," Carol mumbled collecting all the letters on the table shoving them in a draw.

"Who are they from?" Daryl asked.

Carol spun to face him, "stop with the questions."

"Sorry," Daryl sighed backing off.

"No I'm sorry but seriously you have to go now."

"When can I see you next?" Daryl asked, the words leaving his mouth before he even had a chance to process them.

Carol glanced at him, a small smile on her face, "you don't give up do you?"

"Don't plan on it," he said grinning.

Carol smiled and let out a sigh, "fine meet me tomorrow night eight sharp at this address."

She walked away from him writing down a address handing it to him, her hand lingering just a moment too long on his.

The spark between them was electric, her eyes stuck on him.

Daryl took his opportunity and leant down his mouth capturing hers as she ran her nails down his chest, her mind screaming to stop. She didn't want to stop but she had to, this was too dangerous, she shouldn't even be seeing him again let along kissing him in her dressing room.

It took everything in her to pull away, to force herself backwards.

Daryl took a long breath, watching her trying to compose herself. She took the money from the counter and put it in his pocket.

"Don't be late," she said, her hand on his lower back, leading him out of the door.

This time he didn't resist, just nodded as he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Carol drew away and nodded back, "bye Daryl," she whispered, shutting the door be he responded.

"Bye Carol," he whispered back as he turned away from her door and strolled out of the building.

As he was going down the stairs two men, extremely large build came up shoving past him. He fought the urge to follow them, to see if they were going to do business with Merle or going to Carol's dressing room. What business would they have with Carol anyway? Was she in some kind of trouble? Why did he care so much? What were they really to each other? Just two strangers with an undeniable connection, attraction, whatever. All he knew was that he felt like for some reason he needed to protect this woman and care for her, he wanted to be the one to do that. There was something about her, maybe it was her mysteriousness that made him oh so curious. What was Mrs Peletier hiding and why?


	7. Chapter 7

She slammed the door behind her pressing her back against it as she let out a sigh.

 _Fuck_ , she thought, _fuck fuck fuck._

She had barely walked away from the door before it opened behind her.

She didn't turn as she heard them enter, not daring face them yet.

"Carol," one of them said with a smirk on his face.

She took a deep breath before turning back around, "boys," she breathed.

Immediately she put on her icy exterior, it was the only way to be with these kind of men. They would cling to any vulnerability she showed and then use it against her.

"Been too long hasn't it," the one with the eye patch said.

Carol hummed unamused in response.

"Aw you don't sound to please to see us," the other man laughed with a mocking tone.

"Well you aren't my favorite person Shane," she drawled pouring herself a drink.

"And me?" the eye patched man asked.

"Don't push it Philip," she warned taking a sip.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, taking another large sip.

"You haven't heard?" Shane asked.

"Heard what?" Carol asked trying her best to remain calm.

"You must of heard by now," Philip spoke.

"Heard what?" she repeated in a more irate tone.

"He's gettin' out," Shane responded, a grin on his face.

Carol's frayed nerves were getting the best of her as she pulled out a cigarette, Philip leaning forward to light it for her.

"When?" she managed to ask after taking a long drag.

"Any day now," Philip said.

"Why?" All she could manage was questions, she needed all the information now, she couldn't deal with any surprises.

"Account of his good behavior," Shane snorted.

 _Blackmail then_ , Carol thought to herself.

She took another long lingering drag before daring to speak again.

"Is that so...if that's all you came here to tell me then you can go," she said bluntly.

"Yeah like we came all the way down here just to see you," Shane scoffed, "we're here to see Merle."

"Alright well goodbye then," she said going over to open the door for them.

Shane eyed her head to toe making her skin crawl as she bit her tongue.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other real soon," Shane smirked, his tongue running across his teeth.

Carol shivered and gestured to the corridor, "oh I'll make sure we won't."

They conceded after a long lingering wait and stepped outside, Carol was ready to slam the door in their face but Philip wedged his foot between the door and it's frame.

"Till we see each other again Mrs Peletier," he spoke softly but almost threatening.

Carol didn't respond simply looking at him, trying to work out what kind of reaction he wanted from her.

"Goodbye Philip," she said shutting the door in his face.

She wrenched her dresser draw open pulling out the pile of letters she hadn't ever dare open.

Ripping open the first letter, she scanned over it and felt her stomach drop, he was definitely getting out. It wouldn't be long now till her darling husband was out, he'd been sentenced to a lifetime in prison and no more than four years later he was already free.

Honestly she couldn't say it surprised her, Ed was a charming man when he needed to be, it was his charm that originally bought her over. She shuddering at the thought remembering the painfully grueling times after that.

She opened the next letter and the next and the next, scanning over Ed's barely eligible writing. The first few letters he ever sent were him saying when he got out they'd make things right, he'd forgive her.

 _Forgive her?!_ Carol thought, _I wasn't the one beating him to a pulp out of spite._

He was constantly accusing her of cheating, despite the fact she had caught him several times with the bar maids from down the local bar. He manipulated her, belittled her, making her self worth fall to an all time low. But a few weeks before he went to prison she had found her voice, her alter ego, one who spoke her mind, never mind the consequences. She never found it in her to leave him though, knowing it would most likely be her life if she did. That's why she was so relieved when he finally got sent down. Got caught out during a big drug deal with a fucking mafia up north.

She saved Merle's ass from going down too. He had been working with Ed for a long time but didn't treat her like the others did. When Ed wasn't around they actually got on pretty okay, he did some dodgy dealings but she didn't have to be a part of that. It was when he had found the club that they really started to get along, she needed a job and he needed an act, trade for trade. He did the place up a lot quicker than expected, doing some jobs that he kept quiet about. She didn't question it, the less she knew the better, she had learnt that over the years.

She threw the letters in the trash, not wanting to read any more. His letters varied as the years went on, from letters of forgiveness, to death threats, to outside favors he wanted from her for when he got out.

She slammed the draw back shut in frustration and let out a yell.

"Fuck!" she kicked the bin full of letters and paced around her dressing room.

She didn't know what to do. It was all too much. She couldn't deal with him coming back, not now, she wasn't prepared in the slightest.

And not just that, the youngest Dixon brother had now taken a shining to her. She would have to shut that down, no way was she getting his ass involved in this. He didn't deserve it, Ed would kill him without hesitation, she wasn't having him die because of an infatuation. Merle wasn't even aware that he had actually come up to see her after a show, he wouldn't be happy to find his little brother involved in this.

She knew Merle would help her. He owed her this. They needed a plan, she had to get rid of Ed, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl sat nervously wringing his hands together in a small corner booth of a relatively quiet basement jazz club. He fired up a cigarette hoping to calm his frayed nerves, he had got here early not wanting to keep Carol waiting, if she would in fact of waited for him. He knew so little about her and yet he almost felt like he was at her disposal, willing to do anything she said at the snap of the fingers. She was by far the most enticing woman he'd ever met, everything about her drew him in.

His eyes flicked up as he saw the door open, letting a figure in from the frosty night.

He grinned involuntary as he saw her pace towards him, a thick fur coat wrapped around her.

She sat down wordlessly, not as of yet giving him any acknowledgment.

"Evenin'," he said eventually when he figured she wasn't going to be the first to speak.

Carol let her coat fall off her shoulders, revealing a thin strapped dress exposing a lot of skin.

"Daryl," she said softly, waving one hand for a waiter to come over.

"You look-" Daryl began.

"Don't," Carol warned, "we need to talk."

Daryl felt his stomach tighten, this woman terrified him to his very core but not in the way that made him fear her, in the way she could tear his heart up if she wanted to, he hoped that wasn't what she was about to do.

She ordered herself a dry martini then glanced at Daryl as a gesture to order his own drink.

She didn't speak again until her drink was set in front of her and she was able to take a sip. Daryl was itching his seat, trying not to squirm in anticipation as he waited for her to speak again.

"Look what happened between us shouldn't of happened," she said coolly, feel a pang of guilt as her eyes met his, "it was a spur of the moment thing that I think we should just forget about."

Daryl churned this over in his mind before speaking, "a spur of moment thing that happened twice?"

Carol glared at him as he cocked at eyebrow at her, not buying what she was selling.

"Look Daryl I was just harmlessly flirting, I don't want to escalate this any further, I work very closely with your brother, earning a lot of money beside him, he would fire me if I hurt you. It's best we quit while we're ahead," she said evenly, her acting skills coming to good use right now.

Daryl scoffed, "yeah right, I bet Merle has more loyalty to you than he does to me."

"Well that's not something I'm willing to find out."

Daryl watched her as her face wavered for just a moment, a look of worry flashing across it.

"There's more to this isn't there?"

Her face wavered again as she almost choked on her drink, "what? No. I made my reasoning clear, you ever consider I'm just not interested in you?"

Daryl snorted, "okay then why is your foot creeping up my pant leg?"

Carol immediately retracted not even realising her foot was grazing up and down his leg as she spoke.

She struggled for words not knowing what else to say. Dammit she couldn't deny how attracted she was to this Dixon brother, she wanted to get to know him, she wanted to kiss him like it no one's business but she couldn't. She refused to drag him into this destructive world she lived in.

Carol flushed red as he smirked at her, taking a long sip of his drink loudly.

"I didn't mean to," she managed, not knowing what else to say.

"Just admit it, there's more to this then keeping your job," Daryl challenged.

She stared into his eyes, she wanted to be honest with him, with this man she hardly knew but trusted more than almost everyone in her life.

"Daryl," she whispered, his proximity almost becoming unbearable.

He leant forward slowly, his gaze catching hers before he gently pressed his mouth against hers, she let herself unravel for a moment under his touch, his hand caressing her thigh, the other hand landing on the small of her back.

She brought her hands to either side of his face, feeling like she had to have more control over this than him but she knew she was lying to herself. He made her feel things she had never felt with Ed with just a kiss.

Daryl was the first to pull away, not very far away, but enough that she couldn't feel his lips on hers any more. He kept his head facing down, his forehead still against hers. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes softly gazing into his. He leant forward once more giving her one last brief tender kiss.

Her lips tingled, longing for the warmth that was just there. She raised one hand slowly and brought it to her lips.

"I'm sorry Daryl," she whispered before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Daryl stared after the woman as she left the club a troubled look on his face. There was something in her life that she clearly didn't want him to be part of but unfortunately for her she didn't get to choose that for him.

He sparked up another cigarette leaving the warmth of the club into the bitter night. He strolled through the alleyways until he stopped outside of his big brothers club, a smile tugging on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol sparked up a cigarette smoke trailing into the frosty night air that provided her with relief. She felt so flustered in there, like she couldn't breathe or even think clearly. This was a stupid idea, she shouldn't have met him, she shouldn't have let him kiss her, and she shouldn't have gone over to him during her performance. Had Ed been completely off the scene things would be very different, she blushed thinking of all the ungodly things her and Daryl could have been doing right by now. When she was around him it was like she had no control over her bodily actions. Even as she was telling them they couldn't carry on the way they were her body had other ideas, it was beyond near embarrassing.

She couldn't lose her cool, not now, Ed was coming back, that much she knew, but it had been a long time since he'd seen her and she was damn sure she wasn't the same timid mouse he left behind. She would have to stay with him, for now, only because her life was the cost of leaving him. She'd disperse of him one way or another she was sure, but Daryl couldn't be part of that. Ed would kill him without even hesitating, especially if Carol showed any emotional connection to him, she had to cut all ties. It wouldn't be easy Merle being his brother though, but they had gone years without seeing each other, so why should he stay in Merle's life now?

Her head throbbed as she massaged her temples, she was thinking too much into this, this man wasn't her problem, she had problems of her own. She hailed herself a cab, collapsing into her bed and after a long while began her far from dreamless slumber.

"Baby brother, didn't expect to see you 'round here tonight, you know it's Carol's night off right?" Merle asked smirking as he cocked a brow.

Daryl scoffed brushing it off, "I ain't interested in her," he lied.

"Yeah alright, come on Daryl even I've thought about having a go at that, she's a sweet piece of ass that's for damn sure."

Daryl clenched his jaw, "cut it out Merle, so fucking crude."

Merle chuckled loudly, "I'm just sayin' take the chance while it's still here, cause it ain't gonna be for much longer."

"What do ya mean?" Daryl eyed him sitting in the chair across from him in his office.

Merle hummed a sort of response as he sipped his drink, "don't matter. What are ya' here for then? Ain't got all night boy."

Daryl decided not to question Merle about Carol too much, knowing how his brother could quite easily pick up on things like that, "here about a possible job opportunity."

Merle raised a confused eyebrow at him, "what job?"

"For me, not for you," Daryl clarified.

Merle grinned, "you finally wanting to work under the foot of your big bro huh'?"

Daryl tried not to grimace, knowing what he was getting into by doing this.

"Yeah, I could use the extra cash, you got anything going here, bartender, bouncer, whatever."

Daryl could see the cogs in Merle's head ticking as he tried to suss him out.

"Alright," Merle said eventually, "I could do with a handyman, you know doing different odds and ends each day, light fixing, general cleaning, Carol keeps going on about getting her god damn air condition thing fixed, I don't even know where to start."

Daryl nodded, "I can do that."

"Alright baby bro, you start tomorrow, your sweet pussy will be back then too," Merle chuckled.

Daryl kicked him hard in the shin, "I don't like her," he grumbled standing up.

"Yeah yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that boy, give it a few weeks she'll have you wrapped around her little finger, that is if you haven't got her wrapped around you," he smirked winking.

"Fuck you," Daryl grunted walking out, closing the door behind him as the tips of his ears burned red.

Carol turned up early afternoon to the club that day, needing to go over some letters with Merle. She turned up wearing a casual baby blue dress, that fell just short of her knees, it hugged her waist and then fell to a loose material hips downwards. Her loose curls were pinned up off her face, fresh faced.

"Merle," she said as she knocked on his door.

"Come in," Merle spoke from his office.

"Well don't you look like a pretty little thing," Merle said as she stood before him.

Carol gave him a knowing glare handing him the letters in his hand, "I need you to go over these please."

"Anything for you sweet cheeks," he teased.

"Oh Merle," Carol drawled, "you do have a way with women."

"Don't need to tell me twice," he chuckled as he stood up to leave the room with her.

They started walking down the stairs together towards the stage, walking past one of the barmaids on the way.

When she was out of earshot Merle spoke, "would mind having a go at that piece, did you see the rack on her?"

Merle laughed loudly at her reaction as she jabbed him sharply in the ribs, "you're vile, you know that?"

"Can't take it huh? Jealous are we?" Merle asked raising his brows at her suggestively.

Carol rolled her eyes, she could give as good as she could get and as they approached the stage she saw the perfect opportunity as a man balanced in the middle of the hall on a ladder.

"Oh Merle look that guy's ass, a girl could get used to that view. I'd love to slice me off a piece and then some," Carol purred stifling a laugh as she waited Merle's reaction.

Merle to her surprise let out a bark of a laugh, making the man on the ladder turning around to face them.

Carol's face burned, burned so much it almost hurt. Merle let out a series of loud chuckles as Carol shot a stony glare at him.

Merle held his hands up in defence, "I didn't say a damn word…you however."

She slapped him hard on the arm.

"Daryl," Merle said as Carol peeped up seeing him walk towards them, what the fuck was he doing here?

"Light's fixed," he announced, "heard your AC needs fixin'?" Daryl asked Carol, his face showing no tell to what he was thinking.

Carol looked down at her shoes like a shy school girl, "um, yeah, please, if you're not too busy."

"Nah no problem," he said lifting himself up onto the stage in front of her.

Carol swallowed hard, looking his torso his muscles straining through the shirt that was casually unbuttoned at the top. He wore braces that held up his trousers that were very well fitted.

As Carol eyed him Daryl noticed, catching her eye with his own.

"Know it's not the most practical of outfits since I'm your new handyman but I'll work on getting a better uniform Mrs Peletier."

Carol couldn't stop blushing, she had to make it stop cause she was about to slap that shit eating grin right off Merle's face.

"Why don't you and Daryl go up to your dressing room and you can tell him what's wrong with your conditioning, I've gotta stay down here to sort some things for tonight's show, but you two kids have fun," Merle said his smile even wider.

Carol sucked her teeth saying nothing to him and started walking towards the stairs, a sign that Daryl should be following.

As Daryl walked past Merle he gave him a rough shove before muttering incoherent insults at him.

Oh Merle was going to have fun with this while he could.


	10. Chapter 10

"You shouldn't be here," was the first thing Carol said as soon as Daryl shut her dressing room door.

"Why not?" Daryl enquired.

"Because," Carol said shortly, feeling the heat from the room start to surround her, "you don't want to be part of my life, believe me."

"Maybe I do," he responded with a lopsided grin, crouching down next to the AC.

"Trust me you really don't," Carol murmured lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, why not?" he asked as he began tinkering around with parts on the outside of the appliance.

"Look I'm not going into it with you, I want you gone, I mean it," she said firmly, fanning herself with a letter from her desk.

"Oh okay, I guess I won't fix your AC then," Daryl teased standing up and going to walk to the door.

"Please," Carol pleaded before she could stop herself, biting down on her lip.

Daryl looked back and smirked at her.

"I just mean it's so fucking hot in here all the time and your useless brother doesn't have a goddamn clue. But I just want you to fix this, then you have to go, permanently."

Daryl scoffed at her taking the cigarette out of her mouth and into his own, "why you gotta sound so foreboding like bad shits gonna happen."

"Cause bad shit is gonna happen," she muttered under her breath, watching as he took a long drag.

"Relax woman, what makes you think your ass is so damn special, I ain't here for you," he snorted handing her back over the cigarette.

"Well then why are you here?" Carol huffed rolling her eyes, "you look like you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"I ain't doin' too bad, I'm here on account of my brother, thinking of trying to get in on the business, y'know work my way up."

"The business is fine without you thank you," Carol said earning her a raised brow glance from Daryl.

"I run the paperwork side of things," she continued, "Merle deals with everything else."

"What and you're gonna wanna be doing Merle Dixon's paperwork for the rest of his life?" Daryl smirked, moving around some wires from inside the AC.

"Well no-," Carol started.

"Exactly," Daryl interrupted, "sweetheart I've worked in accounting and business my whole life, I could run this place alone if I really wanted to."

This time it was Carol who let out a snort, "yeah right."

"Man of many trades Mrs Peletier," Daryl said attaching the hatch of the AC back on and flicking the switch, "enjoy your cool air."

He said nothing more before standing up and leaving the room, heading back downstairs to his brother.

Carol watched after him as she felt the cool breeze from the now working air conditioner and let out a worried sigh, she liked him, a lot, a lot more than she'd care to admit. But liking him wouldn't change the fact that she was married, to someone who would kill him at the blink of an eye no less.

She still hadn't had a chance to talk to Merle but he knew by now, he'd already had a meeting with Ed's merry men about it. Probably planning they're next big drug heist where one or two would end up dead and hopefully no one in prison. They just didn't learn, from what Carol had seen from skimming over Ed's letters he was planning something for when he got out, some sort of regular drug dealing with a group just outside Georgia state and then something bigger over the next year. Ed would keep his head down for a while, detract attention from him long enough to get the deal up and running. The hell if Merle was getting involved though, they weren't dragging his ass into this again, especially not with Daryl working side by side. Carol had to talk to Merle, find out what was going on, and how to keep Daryl out of this without Merle finding out what had happened between them. That was over now though, it wasn't going to happen again, she just had to keep her distance and play civil. It was that simple.

She spent some time doing her makeup in her dressing room getting ready for the evening's performance, she let her hair down and ran a hand through, getting rid of the knots without frizzing the curls. She still had an hour or so before the club opened and decided that now would be the time to talk to Merle. She walked up to his office, getting ready to knock when she noticed it was already slightly ajar.

She heard murmurs of talking from inside and footsteps walking around the room. She pressed her back to the wall and arched her head so she could peep in through the crack by the door hinge.

"Man I want out," Merle whined looking up at Shane and Philip stood in front of him, the desk between them, "I don't do that shit no more, not on that damn scaled anyway, what are y'all fuckin' stupid or something? He's not even outta damn jail yet and you're probably gonna send him straight back in."

"Not if it goes to plan," Shane growled, "look I want this god damn money alright? Do this job you ain't ever gon' have to work again."

"What happens if I say no?" Merle asked stubbing out his cigarette.

"Well then," Philip began before he drew out a pistol from his coat, "I guess we have no further use for you."

Carol's breath hitched in her chest.

"Woah woah woah, gentleman gentleman," Merle laughed nervously, "never said I wouldn't do it."

Philip gave a snort, "that's what we thought. We'll be around soon to let you know the details."

The both turned on their heel, Philip putting his gun away and headed towards the door, the door Carol was still stood behind.

"Shit," she hissed, opening the door to the main club, shutting it abruptly behind her before stepping quickly down the stairs, her gaze set in their direction as they walked off, back out into the alley.

"The hell you runnin' from?" a gravelly voice came from behind, making Carol jump and turn, losing her footing as she did.

"Jesus woman," Daryl yelled as he jumped forward to catch her by the waist before she toppled down the stairs, "you been drinkin'? You wanna be more careful."

"I wasn't drinking asshole you scared me!" Carol retorted straightening herself up, feeling his hands still wrapped around her waist.

"I wasn't exactly quiet," Daryl replied, his hands still not quite ready to leave their position.

"Yeah well I was distracted," Carol murmured looking behind her one last time.

Daryl scoffed, "no shit, don't you need to get ready? We open soon."

Carol's eyes snapped back to his, his hands now becoming apparent to her.

"I don't go on for another hour," she said stepping back so she was out of his grasp, "aren't you done here yet?"

Daryl shot her a look, "unfortunately for you no I'm not, Merle wants to talk to me about somethin' before I leave."

Merle best not be dragging Daryl into this, her stomach started to churn at the thought, her palms going sweaty.

He tried to continue up the stairs before Carol shot a hand out grabbing his tricep, "Daryl wait."

The urgency in her voice confused Daryl as he turned back to look her in those big doe eyes, "yeah?"

"Can I talk to him first? I won't be long, I just, uh, need to clear something up before I get ready."

Daryl nodded.

"Sure, who knows might even stick around for the show," he chuckled earning himself a glare from her.

"I'll see you around," she said sternly going back up the stairs.

She found Merle still in his office, chain smoking as he refilled his glass of whiskey.

"Merle," she said coming in standing in front of him at his desk.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he mocked, a smug but tired smile on his face.

"Look I need to talk to you about something serious," she said waiting for him to look up to make sure she had his attention.

"Drink?" he asked as she sat in the seat across from him.

She shook her head and took a cigarette instead, something she was becoming much too attached to lately.

When she made no effort to speak Merle started up.

"Sweetheart you know about as much as I do, them assholes workin' for him won't let up when he's coming, what he plans on doin' when he comes out I just know it ain't gonna be good."

"Merle it's not about that," Carol said shaking her head taking a breath, "what did you want to talk to Daryl about?"

"To Da- wha' d'ya mean what do I want to talk to Daryl about?" Merle questioned a brow now raised at her.

"Look I heard you talking to Ed's guys earlier, I don't want you involved-"

"That's not really a choice I get to make sweetheart," Merle interrupted, his face sobering.

Carol could feel herself getting flustered as she tried to express how under no circumstances Daryl was to be involved Ed's work or deals. She couldn't express it without sounding like she cared for him which she didn't, right? Wrong. Her head was a swirl of emotions of those that she should feel and those that she did feel. Whatever was going to come out of her mouth was going to let Merle onto what had happened. Fuck it, she didn't care as long as he was left out of her fucking shamble of a life.

"Merle, Daryl is not to be anyway shape or form involved in this okay, he is to stay away from Ed and it is your damn job to keep him away."

It came out a lot harsher than she'd expected.

"Wha- woman why'd you care what happens to Daryl? You've not really taken a shining to him have you? When'd he finally come and get his money?"

"The first night you damn left it there Merle, I mean what the hell was that about? You know that Ed was getting out then?" Carol asked, feeling the swell of emotions stir up in her.

"Nah I didn't know shit then, I obviously wouldn't have left it there if I knew your damn psycho of a husband was due out. What's the damn matter anyway? I was just having a bit of fun, I knew you wouldn't actually do anything much to my brothers distaste."

Carol went to speak but then was silenced when Merle spoke again, "wait what d'ya mean the first night I left the money there? He didn't know about the money the first night, he didn't even fuckin' take the money the first night."

Merle's face turned into a frown as he looked over at her attempting to conceal herself behind a sheet of smoke.

"Carol," he spoke in a serious tone, "you can't be serious, you didn't, did you?"

"No I didn't," Carol replied bitterly, "but I wouldn't say that nothing happened."

Merle shook his head and scoffed a little, "I didn't think you were like that."

"I'm _not_ like that," she said through ground teeth, "I'm in a predicament here Merle, your brother seems to like me despite me trying to push him away-"

"Well that's not what you did at first," Merle interjected.

"Yeah well I didn't think my husband who was sentenced to life was coming back at first," Carol bit back, "the point is you need to fire him, I can't have him in my life, if he sees what Ed is like he'll probably try and kill him and I'm not having someone die for me, especially not him."

"Especially not- Carol you taken a liking to Daryl?" Merle asked cocking a brow at her.

Carol scowled at the desk refusing to make eye contact with Merle.

"Carol answer the question," Merle spoke quietly.

"Yes alright, dammit I like him a whole lot more than what I should, do you realize how fucking dangerous it is for him to be around me, you know what Ed would do to him don't you? Merle he would tear him to shreds and then me straight after. I'm begging you do not get him involved. The nicer thing to do is to push him away, you can't keep putting us in situations together."

Merle sat and thought for a minute, he gaze scoping out Carol's face. She was right, Ed shot a few of his own men last time just for looking at her the wrong way and that had been back then. Back then she was nothing more than a field mouse, dressing in dull muted tones in clothes that were two sizes too big, not a scrap of makeup aloud on her face.

Eventually he nodded, draining the last of the liquid in his glass.

"Alright, Daryl stays out, but I ain't firing the boy, I do need someone around here for when I'm not, which apparently is gonna be a lot, he can run the place in the meantime."

"He's not to know about any of the drug deals okay? He's not to know you're doing them or that you're working for Ed. I'm serious Merle I want him completely out until I figure out how to get rid of Ed for good."

"Yeah, alright, how you plannin' on getting' rid of that bastard though?" Merle asked.

"Not got that far, but I'm working on it," Carol responded standing up.

"So you got the hots my baby brother huh?" Merle asked smirking.

"Goodbye Merle," she said loudly as slammed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

She stared blankly at the ceiling from her bed, cogs turning in her head as she tried desperately to think of a way to disperse of that man she called a husband. Things would be much easier if he'd just gone and got himself killed like he was supposed to the night he got arrested. But that wasn't the way it worked out, Ed was hardly ever on the front line, he'd set the deals up, all the nitty gritty details and leave it to his little workers to carry out the hard part. Coward. Never did fight his own battles.

Daryl thankfully didn't stay for the show meaning she could actually try and focus on her job and not him. Even him being in the same room as her was a distraction, a distraction she didn't need. He made her feel safe though which was something rare in itself, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't rely on him to protect her from Ed, that was something she'd have to deal with herself. He knew about Ed though, knew he was in prison as Carol had told him, although no reason as to why. He knew that she had a distaste for her husband and saw herself as separated although Ed certainly wouldn't see it that way. He knew something bad in her life was going on, he'd figure out that this was it, he wasn't stupid.

She eventually managed to exhaust herself to sleep, dreaming only of Daryl's reaction to meeting her husband. He wouldn't like him, obviously, but she prayed he'd keep his damn mouth shut. She had no choice but to warn him, just give him the information he needed to know, nothing else. Ed was coming back. Daryl is not to make any out of line comments to him. Carol is still under his terms married to him, despite her now being a completely different woman to the one he left behind three years ago. He is not to defend her or show any kind of interest in her. That's it, plain and simple. Whether he'd listen to her though was another thing entirely. On second thought she'd get Merle to ingrain it into him rather than her, she'd rather avoid spending time with him if she could.

The sun beamed through her curtains bright as ever letting her know it was time for her day to begin. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach for some reason as she showered and got ready for another day. Something about today felt different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shook her head trying to pull herself out of whatever anxieties she was having, she couldn't keep dwelling on when he was going to come back.

When she got to the club Daryl was already there much to her dismay, cleaning up the main floor in front of the stage, yet again wearing impractical clothes.

"You know for a handyman you dress awfully sharp," Carol said, her heels clicked on the newly polished floor.

Daryl looked over his shoulder, a smile appearing across his face as he turned.

"Morning ma'am," he greeted wiping the beading sweat off his brow, "you're here early."

"Wanted to talk to Merle," she said distantly looking up towards his office.

"Not here yet," he replied going back to cleaning, "whaddya need him for?"

She sighed a little fidgeting on the spot, she should just tell him now, get it over with.

"Doesn't matter," she responded making her way over to the bar.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Daryl commented raising a brow as she set herself down a glass.

"You have no idea," Carol muttered filling her glass up with the clubs best wine.

She stood behind the bar, propping herself up on her elbows as she took sip after sip.

Daryl casually walked over to her from the other side of the bar mimicking her position, now face to face, head just inches apart.

"What do you want Daryl?" she sighed, she was too tired to fight him today.

"I want to know what's going on?" he replied, "in case ya' ain't realized by now, I ain't goin' anywhere."

She let out a huff of despair, he really didn't get it, no matter how icy she was to him he still tried to be part of her life.

"I've noticed," she said quietly her sad eyes looking into his.

"So you gonna tell me?" he asked a pleading in his voice, his sad eyes matching hers.

She should just tell him what she was going to get Merle to tell him, least that'd shut him up for a while.

"Okay," she breathed looking down, "basically-"

She was cut off when Merle walked through the main door neither Carol or Daryl bothering to try and move.

"Well don't you two look like the pretty picture," Merle mocked, giving Carol narrowed eyes though from behind Daryl's back.

Carol pushed herself back up, draining the last of her wine.

Daryl let out a small groan placing his head on the bar, so close, he was so close to finding out, stupid fucking brother of his.

"Jesus woman drinking this time of the mornin'? Thought I had issues," Merle muttered.

"Fuck off Merle," she warned, making Daryl's head lift up to face them, "tonight I want those spotlights dimmed down a bit, felt like I was damn near melting last night."

"Well you were looking pretty hot," Merle winked earning a glare off Daryl, "but whatever you want princess, I got shit to do."

"You pick up my dress?" she questioned her heels clicking against the floor as she followed after him, leaving Daryl sat at the bar.

"Yes your majesty, in your dressin' room ready to go, I must say a very sultury choice, tell me are you tryin' to kill my brother?" he asked stopping and turning to look back at Daryl who's face was now like stone hearing what Merle had said.

She glanced over at her shoulder at Daryl then back to Merle, "you have to stop that."

"Not yet I don't," he replied walking up the stairs.

She paced up after him, "I'm going to tell him."

Merle glanced back at her with a hard look on his face, "tell him what?"

"Only that Ed is coming back and when is he is back he's not to try and defend me, he is not to talk to Ed and he's not to ever talk to me."

Merle stopped outside his office and faced her, rubbing at the scruff on his face, "again, are you tryin' to kill my brother?"

Carol could feel herself getting frustrated way too quickly, "no Merle, I'm trying to save him."

"Yeah well breakin' his heart ain't the way to go bout it."

"What do you mean break his heart? Merle we haven't known each other all that long and more than half the time we have I've been a cold bitch to him anyway, it'd be damn near impossible to love me the way I've been acting."

"Yeah well you push the boy away and he's still comin' back, ain't ever seen him pine over a girl before, whether she wanted him or not, he just don't."

She could feel the tears prickling her eyes, she didn't want to hurt him she really didn't but she knew she was doing it to save his ass.

"Merle what do you want me to do?" she asked, her pitch getting higher, "I don't know what to do and quite frankly I'd rather him not die because of his infatuation with me!"

"Dammit woman when are you gonna get that this ain't no damn infatuation?" Merle yelled, "he is in it for the long haul like it or not so you are going to have to find a way to make this work."

"Merle you have to help me," Carol begged, "I can't- I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt because of me, you have to help me, please."

He watched the tears rise in her eyes and he felt sorry for her, she didn't ask for this, as far as she was concerned Ed was gone.

"Fine we'll tell him tonight, I've got a plan, a story for when Ed comes back, not sure he's gonna like it but you let me tell him."

She nodded, biting at her bottom lip in worry.

"Don't you worry, Merle's got this," he said placing his hand under her chin for reassurance.

***  
"Boy come up to the office after the show tonight, gotta talk to you bout somethin'," Merle said sternly going back into his office.

Daryl gave him a questioning look as he shut the door in his face but knew his questions would be answered in an hour or so, Carol was due to go on now.

He watched from the top of the stairs, a safer distance away he decided. Her dress left very little to the imagination, Merle was right, she was trying to kill him. Throughout the performance her eyes found his a few times making his throat feel tight and dry, the cigarette he was smoking only adding to the lack of moisture.

When the show was finally over he headed back to Merle's office, having the courtesy to knock lightly before entering.

"Baby brother, there you are," Merle drawled, his arm directing him to take a seat.

He took a seat and shifted nervously, the hell was this about.

"What's up?" he asked when Merle made no attempt to talk.

He held up a hand to stay silent as he heard the sound of familiar steps walking towards the door. Carol let herself in without knocking, smiling at the two men before taking a seat in between them, her back to the door.

"Come on what's this all about?" Daryl asked already feeling impatient.

"Hold on, can't a man have a drink?" Merle spoke taking a large gulp of whiskey.

"Right," Merle began again, "you wanna start princess or shall I?"

"You wanted to know what was wrong with me right?" Carol asked Daryl, that sad distant look back in her eyes again.

Daryl nodded looking at his brother for more information.

"Daryl there's something you need to know and to keep our asses off the line you have to do what we say, got it?"

He nodded at Merle waiting for one of them to continue.

Carol looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"My husband, Ed..." she began.

"Your _husband_ , Ed _._.." a voice came from behind them.


End file.
